burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Color change glitch
This is allowed here right? Comments I'm thinking of attempting this, so if anyone wants to do the same, maybe we can meet up in freeburn sometime. Still, there are a few things I'm concerned about. *Is there a risk of a corrupt gamesave when going through this? *Is the pearlescent paint type a requirement, or can you glitch any paint type/color? (like metallic) *Is the glitch just for the platinum finish? (meaning if I choose the Hawker, will the glitched color only show up on platinum paint, or will it be on every finish for the car) :This is just like the old Marked Man paint glitch. You won't get a corrupt save from doing it. I still have carbon cars that are paint glitched from Cagney. I don't believe the perlescent is required, it just looks better. With the old glitch, you could use matte, glossy, etc. I am not sure why he said it could only be paint job 1, unless Cops and Robbers only allow one paint job. This doesn't use the van's skin, just the colors, so it really doesn't matter. If you are worried, back-up your save to a flash drive before doing this. Also note, there is no way to reverse this, but you can do the glitch again to change colors. Once the game is saved, the vehicle will be that color permanently. ::I'm interested, too. Maybe we can meet up sometime, Konig. :::Sure, when do you want to try this? ::::Can you get on now? :::::So there's a permanent color glitch again? Well CG will fix it. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 18:25, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Of course they will, and will probably do it before I get Cops and Robbers to do it. Funny thing is, it still revolves around Marked Man... I thought they would have fixed that part of it already. :::::::Unless they're finished with the game. It would make sense that the last update would be 1.9, leaving room for the sequel, Burnout Paradise 2(.0). There has to be a v2.0 to fix all of the glicthes in the game, i.e. BR version cars glicth, Griffin Time Road rule problem. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 19:10, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :My purple Thunder Shadow turned out pretty nice. We'll have to do it again sometime. ::Sure, I think there are quite a few cars I'd like to change. @ Rappy *When we tried the glitch, we confirmed that you can '''only' choose pearlescent paint for the recoloring. I wanted to have a nice solid black Revenge Racer by choosing the metallic black paint, but it seems that (by accident) I was stuck with a different pearlescent color. *The reason why you need to choose finish 1 when attempting this glitch is because this is the default finish that the platinum/gold paint uses. An example would be the Hawker. If you choose platinum paint for the Hawker while previously driving with finish two (silver rims), it will always have finish one rims, which are orange. Is there a reason we don't have articles on glitches? :Because there not a constructive part of an encyclopedia, maybe. But I did this to a Citizen to try and get a solid black FBI car and it changed the gold paint into platinum. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] [[PCPD|'PCPD']] 16:24, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::I think Gold gives a better end product cause in C&R a RedGold car looks more Red then a RedPlatinum car. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 17:13, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::Pround owner of a Platinum Wine Red Watson Revenge Racer :D [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 19:14, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Can you still change the platinum/gold finish you recolored by glitching the same car a second time? I think you can reglitch the color to something else (never tried yet) but you can't revert it back to normal & the only DLC cars that work with this glitch are the Nighthawks (not 100% sure, I did see someone in a Toy Nighthawk that just came out of the Junkyard with red on it so he didn't just glitched it there & then) [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 23:35, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :I forgot a step during the glitch so a few of my cars didn't come out the way I wanted them to. I think I'll end up changing them again the next time someone wants to meet up. (oh and you're right about the GT Nighthawk, it can be recolored as well) ::Ya when I first did it I got a Platinum Gold Revenge Racer :| So the host has to be in a Finish 1 Inferno Van. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 00:30, 15 July 2009 (UTC) If anyone wants to meet up for this glitch, please leave a comment here or send a message to my PSN. I'd really like to see if I can recolor the cars I've already glitched. :Yeah, you can re-color them. You just need an assistant to do it. ::When Exlonox was helping me with this glitch, I always forgot to switch one color to the left. Now I have three ugly cars to change. :::I found out that the Van does not want to make things easy when you try to glitch the Toy Nighthawk [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 23:14, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I think the old is so much better as now you can use only pearlescent. And people who show the new gloss glitch and don't want to tell it. MclarenFR 20:14, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I really don't see the point in keeping such a glitch all to yourself. :::::And it looks as if it isn't innaf for them. It must be the most desired glitch in the game ! MclarenFR 21:04, October 10, 2009 (UTC)MclarenFR ::::::I want to do that. I don't have gold paint yet, but I will post back here once I do.--Honmeg287 04:02, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :: Just like i said, I would post back here when I have gold paint , and now I do. so what do i do? ::: Look at the video and ask someone to help you with that. I can do the affair, otherwise go see Speed. *First off, the glitch needs to be described on how to do it with the current update. I would put the description of how the glitch works but I know the pre-patched version. The description needs to be with the present version. *Second, does anyone know how the glitch works in the present version? JagDog the Bounty Hunter 18:29, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :I'll eventually get to making step-by-step instructions, seeing that the videos were deleted months ago. If someone knows how to do the color glitch and wants to post the instructions before me, feel free to do so. ::I could do that. Would we need screenshots? Or just step-by-step instructions? ::once i get CnR i have a few cars lined upPenguingod2 14:38, September 26, 2010 (UTC) PCPD versions This glitch should work with the American PCPD cars since they use the Finish 1 stuff (look at the rims) [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 04:25, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :We've worked out on it with Cee_X and we tried on PCPD Annihilator. Doesn't work...MclarenFR 20:09, October 10, 2009 (UTC)MclarenFR :Erm, it worked on PCPD Special (finish2). So I will look for Tempesta GT. If someone is okay...MclarenFR 22:02, October 24, 2009 (UTC)MclarenFR Sponsor Cars They work, just painted the "Steel Wheels" GT [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 22:08, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Gloss Colors http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5EKAinNPR2Q&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SqzZv1-yXGo&feature=fvw Well apparntly this works with gloss colors but I wonder how? [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t''']] 00:15, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Reverse the effects Um...how can i change the color of my Nighthawk back to the default black?